1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus for operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drive apparatus for an ultrasonic vibrator is hitherto known as a power supply apparatus for operation. For example, in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-102811, a probe from which a resonant frequency is output by phase-locked loop (PLL) control is described, and in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-159259, a method for distinguishing breakage of a defective hand-piece in an ultrasonic surgical system and breakage of a defective blade from each other is disclosed. Further, in US2002-0049551, a method for clarifying a difference between a loaded blade and a cracked blade by evaluating a measured impedance difference is disclosed.